Niczym wąż
by mannlicher
Summary: Reiner i Bertholdt za czasów istnienia 104 korpusu treningowego. (Reibert, Canon Divergence).


Członkowie sto czwartego korpusu treningowego nie mogli narzekać na nadmiar atrakcji. Nic tylko treningi, wykłady, treningi zespołowe, więcej wykładów, a także treningi i wykłady. Nie zapominając o wykładach i treningach, rzecz jasna.

By więc urozmaicić sobie w jakiś sposób życie, chwytali się czegokolwiek, co wyróżniało się spośród treningów i wykładów na treningach. Na początku stawiali zakłady – Eren versus Jean. I jeżeli faktycznie ich spory zapewniały zgromadzonym uciechę przez pierwsze miesiące, po pewnym czasie ujadanie nastolatków stało się nie do wytrzymania, dlatego gawiedź znalazła sobie inną atrakcję w postaci Sashy Braus. W tym przypadku zakłady toczyły się wokół niej i jedzenia, często również instruktora Keitha Shadisa, który po niewątpliwej wpadce dziewczyny podczas ceremonii inicjacyjnej poświęcał jej dwa razy więcej uwagi. Niekoniecznie w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Cóż, może ścieżka wokół obozu stała się bardziej wydeptana dzięki staraniom Sashy, a może nie. Nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. Niestety wkrótce i ziemniaczanka znudziła się kadetom, a po tym, jak Armin wygrał każdą możliwą partię szachów, nikt nawet nie odważył się spojrzeć na szachownicę.

* * *

Pewnego ranka członkowie korpusu odkryli interesujące zjawisko na jednym z łóżek. Leżał tam Bertholdt i nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że najwyższy z kadetów spał z nogami w górze i rękoma zaplątanymi wokół głowy. Reiner uspokoił wszystkich i zapewnił, że jego przyjaciel „już tak po prostu miał", po czym obudził chłopaka, który z rumieńcami na policzkach szybko doprowadził się do porządku. Odkrycie rozeszło się bez echa.

* * *

Dwa dni później na widok podobnej pozycji, z nogami zgiętymi w kolanach i rękoma wokół głowy, Connie parsknął śmiechem.

– Ostatnio, gdy unosił nogi, padało cały dzień.

– Ech, Connie, lepiej sobie z niego nie żartuj – zagroził Reiner.

– Ja...! Ja nie żartuję! To tylko spostrzeżenie!

– Karzeł ma rację – powiedział Jean.

– Kogo nazywasz karłem, ty...?!

– Mówię tylko, że jeśli dzisiaj będzie padać, możemy spokojnie założyć, że Bertholdt przepowiada pogodę.

– Jean, ty naprawdę jesteś głupszy niż myślałem – wtrącił Eren.

– Ty masz czelność obrażać mnie?! Ciesz się, że Mikasa nie ma tu wstępu, inaczej już dawno gryzłbyś piach!

– Pół ziemniaka na Erena – szepnął Connie do Reinera, który zignorował zamieszanie na rzecz pomocy Bertholdtowi w rozplątaniu się ze swoich długich kończyn.

Krzyki w budynku sprowadziły rozwścieczonego Shadisa.

Trening w ostrym deszczu dość skutecznie ostudził zapał Erena i Jeana.

* * *

– Będzie burza.

– Nie, na burzę ma jedną nogę za głową.

– A teraz to niby jak leży?

– Ale drugą ma zgiętą pod kątem dziewięćdziesięciu stopni…

– Czyli kompletnie ignorujemy ręce?

– Connie, na co to było?

– Jak trzyma stopę? To chyba przelotne zachmurzenie. Albo gradobicie.

– Przecież gradobicie było wczoraj...

– Liczę do pięciu – odezwał się Reiner, obudzony ich niezbyt subtelnymi spekulacjami. – Nie chciałbym być w waszej skórze, gdy przy piątce zobaczę którąś z waszych parszywych mord.

Jedyne, co usłyszał, to głośne szamotanie się i kroki świadczące o natychmiastowej ewakuacji.

– Bertl – mruknął i położył dłoń na ramieniu bruneta.

Ten wydał z siebie stłumiony dźwięk i poruszył się nieznacznie, po czym otworzył oczy i zamrugał powoli.

– Kiedyś sobie coś złamiesz – upomniał z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, znacząco spoglądając na założoną za głowę nogę. W odpowiedzi Bertholdt zaczerwienił się delikatnie. Reiner rozejrzał się po części sypialnianej budynku i przybliżył do drugiego wojownika. – Koszmary nie dają spokoju?

– To nic takiego...

– Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć... Zaczynam się martw...

Jednak gdy Bertholdt uśmiechnął się tak szeroko i promiennie, a wokół jego zielonych oczu pojawiły się malutkie zmarszczki, a jego smukłe palce znalazły się na szczęce Reinera, jasnowłosy w mig zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć.

* * *

Kadeci z konsternacją wpatrywali się w postaci leżące na łóżku Bertholdta. Eren drapał się po policzku, Armin widocznie nad czymś rozprawiał, Jean starał się zakryć Connie'emu usta, a Marco, Thomas i Franz w milczeniu oceniali sytuację.

Bertholdt owijał się wokół Reinera niczym wąż.

– A to co znaczy? – spytał przyciszonym głosem Eren.

– To, że jeśli Reiner się obudzi i nas przyłapie na gapieniu się, będziemy martwi zanim w ogóle skończymy szkolenie.

Od tej pory chłopcy ze sto czwartego korpusu nie mogli już przepowiadać pogody z dziwnych pozycji, w jakich zasypiał Bertholdt. Głównie ze względu na Reinera i jego wymownie uniesione brwi.


End file.
